thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
DJay32
DJay32 (Jordan Dooling) is a Fearblogger and has been with the Fear Mythos since around the time of its conception. He's twenty-four and British and he wrote prolifically. List of notable works The finished stuff (in order of completion): *''Moonlit Whispers (with audio) *Memories of a Time Beyond'' *''Jordan Eats Normally Now (4 blogs, with video) *Where My Eyes Remain '' *''Harlequin Metropolis '' *''Built For Two '' *''PLAN 31: CLOSE ENCOUNTER OF THE SOCK KIND'' *''OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING (with art team, and slendyslayer's editing, now becoming books) *Benefits'' *''Fearblog of Fear, Dreams and Sleep and Fear (with video) *The Blog Without a Face'' *''The Archangel'' *''The Archangel II'' *''The Archangel III'' *''Viceking's Graab (67 blogs, with art and video) *The Deep VIII'' *''Topography Genera (15 blogs, with alliterator, art and voice casts, now a book) *Nobody anymore, never again'' *''The Mythology of Empathy'' (music album, with Eric Taylor, art by Hexillith) *''Ancestor'' (music album, with Eric) *''composition no. '' *''composition no. 2'' *''composition no. 3 '' *[http://thegaussianexpertise.blogspot.com/ Manta: A Meta-Level Logical Toolkit] *''Cangirisin'' *[http://thatcoldinexhaustibleno.blogspot.co.uk/ composition no. 4] *''composition no. 5 '' The unfinished stuff (in order of starting): *''PLAN 31: RISE OF MCFEAR'' *''Nine is God (several blogs, with alliterator and art team, ON INDEFINITE HIATUS) *These Violent Delights'' *JFM *''Return to Dirt'' (music with Eric) *''Dreaming While You Sleep '' *''Uteralterance or the Interplay of Bones in the'' *[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEjG_hwfw4ocms5jiX3-14zIZcc_WLkOQ Capital Eyes] (dada vlog) *"The Demo" *''Final Rapture'' Other blogs (OOG and otherwise) Non-fictional *blindrapture (Tumblr, holds central links of stories, personal posts, basically his primary OOG blog.) *deviantArt page (Self-explanatory, used for random doodles and the occasional Journal) *''Post-Jordanist Manifesto'' (OOG Blogger blog, mostly for miscellaneous bits and bobs) *''The Dictionary of Jordan'' (Rant blog, primarily for ranting at writing conventions) *''Fear Mythos Review'' (Fear Mythos review blog, DJay is a contributor) *''Tread Lightly'' (Angry blog) Fictional *''The Quiet Household Epic'' (Let's Play The Sims 3, liveblogging) *''Jordan Dooling Survives The Intrusion'' (Jokeblog in thread format, DJay overcomes his arachnophobia) *''Viceking's Blaag'' (DJay offers help in parsing Magreat's cryptic blogyrinth.) Other notable contributions DJay created EAT, helped create The Grotesque and the flesh spiders of The Blind Man, and.. well, pretty much everything in Rapture is a notable contribution. He is also an avid developer of The Deep and takes responsibility for its creation in the first place. He has written several Fear-based creepypasta for Faces, Strange and Secret as well, including "The Package," "Wet Dreams," "The Odd Patient," "The Thing Where My Eyes Used to Be," "William Wright," "Waking Up," both versions of "Wish," "Insanity Door," "The Day the Door Froze," "Teenage Gluttony", "Everything the Same", "The Ballerinas of Versiansa", "Death's Beacon", and "In Bloom We Grow". There's also some short stories which aren't necessarily horror but play on Fear Mythos concepts: "Passion of the Parish", which develops the Rapture world a little; "The Duel of Shaman Kullermes and Migrant O-Thorde", which mythologizes an episode from Fear history , "Self-Infected Intent" , which fictionalizes the idea of writing a Fearblog and making an article for one, "This House of Spiders and Mold" , which attempts to convey a post-flashback experience, and "Hell's Kitchen," which shows us later developments in Topography Genera in order to explore states of mind. He started The Fear Blogger, co-created Archangard and Magreat, and he started and wrote most of the second series bible and wrote the manifesto. Category:Authors